Paper reality
by MechanicalCat
Summary: The end of the 4th shinobi world war. Obito and Madara are defeated by none other than Uzumaki Naruto. You could think, that now our knucklehead ninja will finally become next Hokage. But what, if fate decided to prank the biggest prankster in Konoha back? Will he stay in his beloved village, or will he follow his master's footsteps and start to travel around the world?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, this is MechanicalCat, and this is my first fanfiction. I was thinking about writing this for quite some time, but only recently I decided to do it. In this fic, Konan is alive. How she survived will be stated in later chapters, when she'll actually make her appearance in story. For your information: English isn't my native language, so there will be mistakes. I'll try to find beta reader in future probably. Anyway, I hope you'll find it interesting.**

**Read, and if you feel like, then leave a review to let me know what to change. Or perhaps I'll stop writing completely, if I'm really that bad.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me (but that's rather obvious).**

"Normal writing": people talking

"_Italics": People thinking_

"**Bold": Tailed beasts or summons talking, jutsu names**

"_**Bold italics": Tailed beasts or summons thinking **_

**Chapter 1 – The end of the war**

On littered by corpses battlefield kneeled two people. One of them was none other than _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō_, the yondaime Hokage and Naruto's father – Namikaze Minato.

Next to him, his now last living student, Hatake Kakashi known as man, who copied over 1000 jutsus, and Jōnin sensei of Team seven.

Right now they are looking with sadness at lifeless body of Kakashi's former teammate, Uchiha Obito.

"_I failed so badly. I failed as a sensei. I couldn't protect my students when they needed me the most. It was all because of me, that Obito became who he became. I failed as a father… I wasn't there for my son. I couldn't protect Naruto from this burden. I wasn't strong enough" _– Minato berated himself.

_"But at least Naruto is doing better than his old man, he will be great Hokage one day. You would be proud of him now, Kushina – chan." _This single thought brought small smile to Minato's lips.

Meanwhile Kakashi was lost in his own thoughts.

"_Why must it end like this Obito. This is so unfair. When I finally got back my teammate, I have to loose him again." _– Thought Kakashi.

He wanted to give Obito another chance. After all everyone deserve it. He knew that his former comrade wasn't really bad. He was just lost on the road of life. How ironic, that one of Kakashi's lame excuses described this situation so perfectly. But then Uchiha Madara destroyed everything. Seeing as Obito was significantly weakened after loosing all bijū chakra,he tried to control now former Jūbi jinchūriki for the last time, and sadly, it was success. He forced Obito to revive him with **Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu**, which ended with Obito dying.

After Madara's revival Naruto decided to go and confront the Uchiha by himself. Many shinobi tried to stop him, or go and help him in fight.

The one, that wanted go with blond Uzumaki was his teammate from the very first team seven – Uchiha Sasuke. But Naruto was to stubborn to listen to anyone. He was pissed at Madara for many reasons. He blamed him for death of countless people, including his parents. After all, it was because of Madara, that Obito summoned the Kyūbi to destroy Konoha on the day he was born. He blamed him for tainting Obito's mind with his insane plans. He wanted to kick his ass so badly, to make him suffer. Even after Nagato destroyed Konoha, Naruto wasn't as mad as now.

He decided to fight Madara alone, reasoning that any other people would just get caught in a crossfire, if they would go with him. So he used **kage bunshin** to sneak up on Sasuke and knock him out from behind with quick chop to the neck. Sasuke didn't expect such a thing from Naruto, so he wasn't on guard. He didn't notice the clone, until it was too late. After knocking his friend out, Naruto simply took off without another word. When Sasuke regained his consciousness, The orange clad shinobi was gone already. With his use of bijū cloak, he was to fast to follow, so nobody really tried to go after him.

Everyone thought about Kyūbi jinchūriki with worry. After all, he did the most fighting and was rather tired. And now he decided to go alone after the madman himself.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" – Asked Sakura. "That idiot was as stubborn as always. Going after that man alone, just like the situation when Pein destroyed Konoha. That's insane, he is totally exhausted. And we all have seen that Madara could control Obito with ease, so there is no telling what he will do with Naruto."

"We have to believe in him, Sakura – san. Naruto – kun is stronger then anyone. He won't give up until he wins, I'm sure of it." – Hinata immediately replied.

"She's right Sakura." – Tsunade joined their conversation – "I know that Gaki long enough to tell that nothing is going to stop him. There is no way in hell that Madara wins. He doesn't know who he's dealing with. If anyone is able to stop that bastard, it's Naruto. Now all we can do is wait. Come with me Sakura, we have wounded people to help."

"Hai, Tsunade – shishou!"

And two best medics in whole Elemental Nations started healing battered and bruised shinobi.

* * *

About 2 hours after blond knucklehead's departure, sounds of explosions stopped, indicating, that the battle was over. The only question was: who was the winner?

Kakashi decided to go and search for Naruto. He was sure that if his student was alive, he needed help. So he did few handsigns and shouted: **"kuchiyose no jutsu!"**

In a puff of smoke appeared small pug known as Pakkun.

**"What do you need Kakashi?"** – the dog asked his summoner.

"I want you to help me find Naruto. He went to fight Madara, and I have a feeling that he might need some help."

**"Do you have something with Naruto's scent?"** – The pug asked the Cyclops.

"Yes, I have a piece of his jacket" – Silver haired Jōnin replied. Pakkun sniffed the piece of clothing and in a few moments he managed to catch Naruto's track.

**"Allright then, follow me Kakashi."** And they took off.

Few minutes after Kakashi went to search for Naruto, earth suddenly started to shake. People started panicking and some of them screamed that Madara was after them. Then giant statue with kanji for "king" on its forehead and Rinnegan eyes appeared from the ground. Some people already knew what was going to happen. The statue opened its mouth, and started spitting countless beams of green light. Some shinobi from Konoha thought it was déjà vu. Just like after Pein's attack, those who died were being revived. Hinata had tears in her lavender eyes, when she saw that her cousin Neji was alive again.

"_Neji – niisan! That means Naruto – kun really did it! He really defeated Madara!"_ – she thought happily.

After few more minutes the jutsu ended and King of Hell disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Everyone was waiting for their hero to come back. After another hour or so they could see two figures appear on the horizon. One of them had silver, defying gravity hair, the other one was blond. There was no mistaking, Kakashi was back with bruised and extremely tired looking Naruto.

"I did it…" – Naruto mumbled tiredly.

"BAKA NARUTO!" – Yelled Sakura, and punched him in the head rather hard."What were you thinking you Idiot?! Going after Madara like this? You could take Sasuke – kun with you, he was willing to help you. Everyone was worried about you, especially Hinata. But it was just like you… Always playing freaking hero…"

"Ouch, Sakura – chan, you don't have to hit me –ttebayo! I'm alive and well…" Before Sakura could hit him again, Hinata decided to save him.

"Naruto – kun, I knew you could do this. I believed in you this whole time. I'm so glad that you're allright. If you died… I don't even want to think about it. But thanks to you Neji – niisan is alive again."

She looked at him with puffy, but somehow happy eyes.

"Thanks Hinata, that means to me a lot." – He replied with his trademark foxy grin. – "You also did well. You're really strong Hinata! And you even healed my shoulder when I needed!"

"Arigatou, Naruto – kun" Hinata blushed, but retained eye contact with him. Before the war it could be different. She would probably faint, or at least turn her head away from him, to not look him in the eye. But now Hinata really has changed. She was no longer that shy and timid girl. She could be proud of herself. And she really was. On top of that, Naruto was praising her in front of everyone, including his childhood crush, Sakura.

Everyone was cheering for their hero. Well, everyone who still had strength to do so. Even Kurama couldn't deny that Naruto did great job. He also knew the whole truth, about what happened after the battle with Madara. Something that his host wasn't eager to tell anyone. At least not yet…

**_"You woułd be proud of him, __Rikudō – jiji. He really is the one you were talking about. Im sure he will use__ IT__ well when the time comes." _**The giant Kitsune thought with a small smile.

"Hn… You know that we will have rematch sometime in the future. Usuratonkachi…" Guess who said that.

"Anytime Sasuke – teme! I can kick your ass right here and right now!" Shouted the foxy blond.

"Naruto, Sasuke – kun, stop it right now…" Sakura said threateningly.

Naruto knew it wasn't wise to piss of her. Hell, even Sasuke shivered slightly. After all, Sakura could destroy a building with her fist. He wasn't going to test her strength on his face. Even if he was really angry, that Naruto used such a cheap trick, and then left him behind.

Naruto wanted to see his other friends, but he suddenly started to feel dizzy. Right now it was one of this rare situations when even stamina freak like Naruto was on his last legs. So his world went all black and he lost consciousness. His last thought was:

_"I did it! Now finally I can become Hokage."_ If only he knew, what fate has planned for him…

**And that's end of a first chapter of my story. I know it was short, but it's only a prologue. I skipped the fight with Madara on purpose. It will be covered in next chapters. Konan will enter in 3rd, maybe 4th chapter. Then I will explain, how she's alive after her fight with Obito. So if you think that I should continue, then let me know. Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is the second chapter of Paper Reality. I'm happy that I received some positive feedback. I messed up with paragraphs while uploading first chapter, and for that I'm terribly sorry. I fixed it. This will be somewhat filler chapter, when Naruto awakes himself back in Konoha. For your information, I don't plan bashing characters, so don't be surprised that Sasuke isn't complete jerk in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, however I do own stuffed Kurama plushie.**

"Normal writing": people talking

_"Italics": People thinking_

**"Bold": Tailed beasts or summons talking, jutsu names**

_**"Bold italics": Tailed beasts or summons thinking**_

**Chapter 2 - Dillemma**

* * *

Naruto started to wriggle in his bed, courtesy of sunrays assaulting his eyelids without mercy. He didn't even have to open his eyes to tell where he was. The smell of antiseptic was all he needed to know, to tell that he didn't like this place.

_"Damn, hospital again. Gaahhhh, I hate hospitals! I have to get out of here quick, I'm starving."_

As a proof of that stating Naruto's stomach growled. He tried to get up, but failed. When he finally opened his eyes, he found himself chained to hospital bed.

_"Great, I guess it was baa-chan's idea. She knows that I can't stand hospitals. Crap, now I have to wait for her. By the way, I wonder for how long I was out."_

He looked to his left, where was a small table. On top of it he found a lot of cards, flowers and gift boxes neatly wrapped in decorative paper.

_"Is this all for me?"_ He thought to himself. Being alone for over half of his life, he wasn't accustomed to gifts. Naruto, being hyperactive ball of energy, wanted to check all of the items immediately, but because of those damn ties he could only lie in bed. Just when he was about to have a talk with Kurama, the door to his room opened and Tsunade walked in.

"Hey Gaki, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Im as good as new baa-chan! Can I go home now, you do know that I can't stand hospital food. I wanna go to Ichiraku… And can you tell me how long I was asleep?"

Tsunade decided to ignore the nickname, this is Naruto we're talking about. He never shows any respect.

"I'll give you a quick checkup and if everything is allright, then you're free. It's a good thing that I personally chained you to bed, otherwise I would have to send ANBU to chase you aroud the village right now." She said with a smirk. "And for your other question, you were out for 5 days. You had one hell of a chakra exhaustion. If not for the Kyūbi, you would probably end up in coma, or even worse. You are NOT indestructible, so don't push your luck."

"So it was your idea you damn old hag, I knew it!" Naruto shouted. Tick mark appeared on Tsunade's forehead and she barely restrained herself from punching the lights out of Naruto.

This brat was really getting on her nerves… If looks could kill, then Naruto would be turned into steaming pile of ash. Naruto decided to not try his luck anymore, after all Tsunade could just leave him in a hospital for another day, and he wasn't eager to spend another day in this place. The busty Hokage did quick scan with medical jutsu, and then undid the ties.

"You're fully healed Gaki, though I would recommend to not train to hard for now. There was something strange with your blood sample, as if some foreign genes mixed with it, but I believe that it was a mere coincidence. It could get soiled or something. You're free to go, so get out of here before I decide to change my mind."

"Thanks baa-chan!" He said, and was about to jump out the window. But then he reminded himself that he has to do something about the gifts he received.

**"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"** 2 clones appeared next to the original and without a word they went to grab the items. With that problem solved, the original Naruto decided to go grab some ramen.

The blonde Senju looked at her surrogate son with amusement. He always brought light to her life, even if he could be annoying sometimes. _"Who am I kidding? He's almost always annoying me. But I just can't stay mad at him longer than 5 minutes. I think it's time for Sake. I hope Shizune hasn't found my secret reserve."_ She thought. She wasn't paying mind to that blood test anymore. After all Naruto never really got sick, so she simply decided to forget about it. Little did she know, that the sample wasn't soiled…

* * *

Naruto was racing through streets of Konoha, his mind set on getting at least ten bowls of steaming, delicious ramen. Poor Gama-chan wasn't going to like it. The orange loving boy was so lost in his own ramen filled world, that he haven't noticed the looks, he was getting from young girls. Whispers and giggles could be heard, but the blonde Uzumaki wasn't paying mind. After few more minutes he found himself in front of Ichiraku ramen stand. The smell was so intoxicating, that he couldn't help but drool.

"Are you going to order something, or just stand here all day Naruto-kun?" Asked the owner's daughter.

"Oh, hey Ayame-neechan, I just got lost in my thoughts for a moment, he he…" He gave her sheepish grin, while rubbing back of his head in his typical fashion.

"Ow, you were thinking about me, weren't you?" Ramen waitress teased him. Naruto immediately blushed bright red, and started making excuses. That only served girls further amusement.

"Allright Naruto-kun, I was only teasing you." She said, saving him from further embarrassment. "So, what would you like to eat today?" She went to her 'professional mode'.

"I think that six bowls of miso ramen, two bowls of beef and two pork with extra fillet will do." He replied.

"Okay, it'll be ready in few minutes!" With that said Ayame went to prepare the meal.

Meanwhile Naruto's doppelgangers made it to his apartment. They placed all things on his kitchen table, and then dispelled themselves. Apparently their journey was uneventful. While Naruto was going through bunshin's memories, Ayame made his meal and placed it on a counter. When the aroma assaulted his nostrils, he immediately was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Itadakimasu!" He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and dug in his ramen. He ate in silence, enjoying his meal. After a few minutes Ayame decided to break the silence.

"So… Tell me how are you feeling now, that the whole war is over? I can see, that a lot of people is talking about you. You're quite popular, after all it's thanks to you that the war is over. You're everyone's hero." She asked him. Naruto immediately lost his smile. It was sore topic to him. Even if everyone was alive again, for some reason he didn't want to talk about it. As if he was trying to hide something.

"I'm just happy that this nightmare is over. War is something, that you cannot describe with words. You have to see it with your own eyes. It's painful, seeing your comrades die in front of you. I finally understand what Nagato said about war, when I confronted him in that paper tree. I think that's it. As for me being hero, lets just say that I think people are exaggerating. I'm not the only one who fought on the frontline." It was strange that Naruto was so modest and reserved, instead of being his usual hyper self. It seems the war really made him more mature.

"I see…" Was all Ayame said. She decided to change topic. Maybe that will brighten the mood a little. "I'm glad that you're back, Konoha wasn't the same without you. It was way to quiet." Ramen waitress said.

"Yeah, I'm also happy to be back in the village. After all, now I'm definitely going to become Hokage –ttebayo!" He replied with his trademark Uzumaki verbal tick, and gave her thumbs up.

He could probably talk with Ayame little longer, but Sasuke made his appearance known.

"Naruto, we have to talk." He said. It was rare for Sasuke to use Naruto's name instead of calling him 'dobe', and usually meant that the last Uchiha was serious, and Naruto knew it.

"What do you want to talk about Sasuke?" Was the blonde's reply.

"I want simply to ask you a few questions. Come to the my house tonight at 8 o'clock. Don't be late."

With that said, Sasuke was gone, leaving curious Naruto, who wasn't hungry anymore, after eating 10 large bowls of ramen. So the Kyūbi jinchūriki paid for his meal, and decided to go home and check his gifts.

10 minutes later we find him in his apartment. Curiosity was literally eating him. So he started to unpack his presents. He received a huge bunch of flowers from Ino, as a 'thank you' for giving her back her Dad. Inoichi along with Shikaku and rest of people who were in HQ building was also revived after Naruto's clash with Madara. It brought a big smile to blonde's whiskered face. He was truly happy, that Ino and Shikamaru could have their parents back. After all he knew how does it feel to be orphaned.

Next was gift box wrapped in orange paper. He found it was from Iruka-sensei. It was brand new Hitai-ate, that resembled Jiraya's own forehead protector. It was horned (just like gama-sennin's) and made of reinforced steel finished on high gloss. On the steel plate was engraved Konoha's leaf symbol, and next to it kanji for "oil", which symbolized Naruto's affiliation to both Konoha and Mount Myōboku. Said blonde was speechless, after seeing this gift. It reminded him of Ero-sennin. But at the same time it also brought back memories from time, when he graduated from academy, after the incident with Mizuki. This gift was just perfect. Naruto could barely hold back tears.

He went through the rest of items, until only one box left. This was wrapped in lavender paper and was anonymous. Inside He found dark orange trench coat, that was very similar to his father's own. On it's back was written in kanji 'gama sennin' which meant toad sage. Bottom was adorned with black flames. It was made from the highest quality material, very light but at the same time extremely durable. Naruto was speechless again, it must cost small fortune. At the same time he was happy, because after the war his favourite outfit was left in shreds.

He haven't even noticed that the whole thing took him nearly four hours and it was about 4 o'clock.

_"Man, I really can't wait to wear that coat. It's a piece of art, just like that hitai-ate from Iruka-sensei. I wonder who gave it to me. Heh, I'll have to do some 'research' in that matter. But right now I could use a hot bath. After all I have to get ready to visit the Teme tonight, so relax in hot water is really tempting. I wonder what does he want from me…"_

* * *

Meanwhile in Hokage tower, Tsunade was far from being happy. Stacks of that triple-damned paperwork were piling on her desk. Not only that, most of that paperwork regarded her favourite knucklehead. Marriage proposals from all over elemental nations. She really wanted to just burn that all papers. There was no way in hell that she will let some harpy have her surrogate son. Not that she wanted Naruto to be alone for the rest of his life. She just wanted him to find a wife by himself, not force him to marry someone he doesn't love. She simply wanted him to be happy. But damn, this paperwork was getting on her nerves. So she opened her drawer to get herself a bottle of sake, only to find a message from Shizune, saying that it's not time to get drunk, because the paperwork wont do itself. Now, Tsunade was really asking herself, why she did agree to become Hokage in the first place…

* * *

It was 5:45 when Naruto came out of bathroom. He felt refreshed. It was so long since he had a nice hot bath last time. He decided to grab himself some water to drink, and then maybe watch something in TV. But before he could turn the TV on, Kurama decided that was good time to talk with his host.

**"So Naruto, when are you going to tell someone the whole truth about your fight with Madara? You do know, that you will have to tell someone eventually. If you think, that you can just bottle it in yourself, then you're wrong. It'll just eat you from inside. Not to mention, the power you now possess will be useful in future."** The ancient kitsune said.

_"Maybe I'll tell Baa-chan or Iruka-sensei someday. But right now I don't think I'm ready to tell anyone. I still can see Madara's terrified face, when I close my eyes. I want to forget it so badly… And I don't want to use THAT power ever again. I hate it. "_ Naruto replied.

**"Do you REALLY hate it? Think about it. You may hate the way you obtained it, it's reasonable. But if we didn't reverse Madara's technique, then YOU would be dead in his place, and everyone would be doomed. He wanted to take your life force to save himself, and with Uzumaki longevity probably no one could take him down. Face it, you did the right thing. And because of you did, everyone is alive again."** Kurama reasoned.

_"Maybe you're right. But his death was horrible, even if he was total bastard. And now I'm cursed with his power. I don't know what to think anymore."_

**"Face it Naruto, it was necessary. He deserved it. He didn't hesitate to use Obito, nor did he when he used that kinjutsu to take you down. Without him world is better place. Maybe you should talk about it with Sasuke, he could feel the same after taking Itachi's eyes to obtain Eternal Mangekyo. I think he'll understand you."** Kurama tried to lift his hosts spirits.

_"Allright, I'll TRY to tell him, but no promises. I don't even know what he wants to talk about."_

**"That's all I ask."** The fox said.

After the small talk with his tenant Naruto tried to kill some time watching TV. It was about 7:30 when he left his apartment and went straight to Sasuke's house. When he arrived, Sasuke greeted him with his trademark 'Hn'. They went to living room, where on a coffee table was a teapot and 2 cups. Sasuke may seem impolite and arrogant, but he knew how to treat a guest.

"So, what do you want to talk about Sasuke?" Naruto started.

"Tell me the whole truth about your fight with Madara. I know that you're hiding something. Tell me, why did you go after him all alone. I know that you easily get cocky, but I've got a feeling that it wasn't just a cockiness."

**"You're busted."** Kurama laughed in Naruto's mind.

_"Oi, go back to sleep fuzzbutt, you're not helping at all!"_ Replied annoyed blonde through mental link.

**"Don't get mad at me, I'm just stating the obvious."** Kyūbi said back.

_"Oh, thank you so much Mr obvious…"_

In the real world Sasuke was getting impatient. Naruto was spacing out, when he was supposed to answer his questions.

"-ruto! Oi, Naruto! Stop spacing out, I asked you something." Sasuke said while poking his friend in the shoulder.

"Ah, sorry about that. It was Kurama's fault. Anyway, as much as I don't want to talk about it, I know that I have to tell someone." Naruto took a sip of a tea, and continued. "I wanted do fight Madara alone, because I was mad. I wanted to kill him. He, or rather his insane plan was the reason of that pointless war. He was indirectly responsible for my parents' death. If not for that madman, then Obito wouldn't attack Konoha all those years ago, my mother and father would be alive… Maybe even your clan wouldn't have planned the coup d'etat. We could have different childhood, different life." Naruto was on verge of tears. He rarely got that emotional, and Sasuke knew it.

"So it's just as I thought." Sasuke replied after a while of silence. "I just wanted to hear it straight from you Naruto. How ironic, I thought that we're totally different. You never seemed to be the type to seek vengeance. But I realize that we're so much alike. Finally I found someone, who cand understand me." Naruto looked at his friend wide eyed. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Sasuke just said that they're similar. That they can understand each other. Naruto was happy that his friend was back, that he achieved his goal.

"I know that it's still not the whole truth, but for now it's enough." Sasuke stated. Naruto was grateful, that his friend wasn't pressing him to tell the rest of things. He really wasn't ready for that yet.

"So tell me Sasuke, what is your punishment for leaving Konoha?" Naruto asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm on a probation for year. I can't leave Konoha and do any missions. There are at least 3 ANBU observing me while I'm going around the village. But after the year I should have all my rights back. I will have a seat in the village council as the head of the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke replied. Naruto was happy, that Sasuke was only on trial, and not in jail, or even worse. After all, nuke-nins are usually executed, not put on trial and reinstated.

The two friends talked about their lives for another few hours. It was almost 11:00 when they called it night. But before leaving, Naruto decided to ask Sasuke a question.

"Sasuke,"-he started- "I want to ask you something personal. Tell me, how do you feel about having Itachi's eyes." That earned him a raised eyebrow from raven haired teen.

"Hn, they are very powerful tool. Sometimes I feel a little uneasy, knowing that Itachi was innocent. But he reassured me that I should use his eyes to protect my own family in the future. My family, and friends. That's it. Sasuke said with a thoughtful look.

"I see…" was all that Naruto said. "I think, that I'll go now. It's really getting late. See you around!" And with that, the blonde shinobi left. "Hn, see you… Usuratonkachi." Sasuke replied with his trademark smirk. But after Naruto left, the last Uchiha started to think about his last question. Why the hell did Naruto ask him about having Itachi's eyes so suddenly. Something wasn't right, and it irked the dark haired boy. Naruto could be very secretive sometimes. If he didn't want to tell something, then there was no way to force it out of him.

* * *

Back in his apartment Naruto was thinking about what Sasuke told him. _"Maybe Sasuke is right. Maybe I should use IT to protect my precious people."_

**"I told you. But you're as stubborn as always. It was the same with my power. At first you didn't want to use it. But now we are working together as partners. Remember that it's not Madara's power anymore. Now it's your own, you deserve to use it. You took it just like you took my chakra, in a serious fight. You didn't steal it. Besides, at least you'll use it for better purpose. So stop whining and get serious. You're not a crybaby, so stop acting like one. You have powerful tool, and after you learn how to wield it properly, you WILL use it. Am I clear?"** Once again Kurama decided to beat some sense into his host.

_"Thanks Kurama, you are right as usual. What would I do without your wisdom?"_

**"Probably get yourself killed. Anyway, It's good that you finally understand. You should probably go to sleep now, it was a long day. We can talk more tomorrow."**

_"Yeah, let's call it night. I'm tired."_ Naruto closed their mental link and went straight to bedroom. After closing the door and undressing, he hopped on his bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. His tenant was still awake. Thinking what the future will bring for him and his host.

**"I wouldn't press you so much to learn how to use those eyes, Naruto. But I have a feeling, that our future life wont be as easy as you think Kit."** The giant fox thought, then went to sleep, just like Naruto.

* * *

**And that's it for now. I'll try to update weekly, but no promises. I hope you liked this chapter. Naruto somehow absorbed some of Madara's power during their fight. It will be explained in 4th chapter along with other things. In next chapter Tsunade will choose her successor as the Hokage, and Naruto will not be pleased with her choice. He'll have to make a decision, that will change his life. But enough spoilers. See you next time in Paper Reality. Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is the third chapter of my story. As usual, thank you for reading, and for revievs. They can be really helpful. ****And sorry for the time delay. Writing this chapter took me much longer than I expected. However because of some personal issues, I couldn't write everytime I wanted. I'll try to make it up to you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Normal writing": people talking

_"Italics": People thinking_

**"Bold": Tailed beasts or summons talking, jutsu names**

**_"Bold italics": Tailed beasts or summons thinking _**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Farwell Konoha

* * *

It was nearly a week since 4th shinobi world war ended. In Konoha things were slowly coming back to normal. You could see Genin teams trying to catch Tora or weeding gardens for lazy civilians. The two Eternal Gate Guards – Izumo and Kotetsu were also back on their duty. You could hear shouting about 'Flames of Youth' from somewhere. And of course there was one, extremely bored Uzumaki Naruto. Because of lack of higher ranked missions he didn't have anything to do. Playing cards with his clones wasn't really entertaining him anymore.

It's about noon when we find him in his apartment, looking over the village from his balcony. His new apartment, which he received after village was rebuilded, is located on the 4th floor of brand new apartment building, and is much bigger and better than the previous one. It has fully furnished, connected to big balcony with nice view over Konoha living room, with wooden floor, comfy leather sofa. Master bedroom has king size bed, wardrobe, 2 night stands on both sites of bed, and chocolate brown fluffy carpet on the floor. There is also a small room for a guest with a single bed and small study room with few cabinets, polished oak desk and leather armchair. So overall it's far better place to live than his previous rundown apartment.

_"Damn, I have enough of doing nothing…" _ Naruto thought to himself.

**"Maybe you should train, your skills are getting rusty." **Kurama replied. **"Or you can always take a mission to catch Tora." **Now Naruto paled at the thought, and his tenant was laughing madly.

_"Hell no –ttebayo! I'd rather die from boredom, than go after that cat ever again. And I'm not THAT low on cash to do D rank chores. But you're right, I could use some training. Maybe even spar with Kiba or Sasuke-teme."_

**"Or try to do something about your crappy chakra control."** Kurama mused.

_"You know well that I can't really do anything to get it better." _Naruto retorted.

**"You really ARE an idiot. Did you forget that with those eyes you can have far better chakra control than before? All you have to do is chakra control exercises." **

_"But this is boring, why can't I just try to learn some powerful jutsu? _"The blonde whined.

**"Because with your lack of control, you'll end up destroying the village. Do you want to turn Konoha into crater? I'm sure everyone will appreciate another change of landscape." **Kyūbi replied sarcastically. **"Besides, you have a Bijūdama** **at your disposal."** The fox added.

_"You're no fun, but allright, I'll do something about it. But first things first. I'm hungry."_

**"Yea, whatever. Just don't blow anything up."**

_"Very funny."_

And with that the conversation between two unusual friends ended. Naruto headed to his kitchen, to get something to eat. He opened a cupboard and grabbed a cup of instant ramen, added some water and put it in a microwave for a couple of seconds. He didn't even bother to sit down when his 'meal' was ready, he just inhaled it in few gulps. After that, he closed his apartment and headed in the direction of training grounds.

* * *

After 4 hours of training chakra control, our blonde Uzumaki realized 2 things. One: he was extremely bored, even more than in the morning. And two: he really could control his chakra a lot easier. There was still a lot of work in that field, however the progress was visible.

_"Well, maybe I'll be able to make a __**Rasengan**__ with one hand someday."_ He mused to himself.

**"If you don't stop training, you'll be able to do it sooner than you think. And when you achieve that level of control, then you'll be ready to start learning how to use your new abilities. I know you're dying to try them, even if few days ago you said that you'll never use them." **His tenant said with toothy grin.

_"Was it really THAT easy to guess?" _Naruto asked Bijū sealed within him.

**"Yes, remember that I live in your mind and I know what you're thinking."** Giant kitsune replied.

_"Smartass fox…"_ Naruto grumbled within his mind. _"Anyway, I have enough of that boring chakra control exercises for today. Time for some taijutsu!"_ He added, more to himself. Then he started to go through some taijutsu kata. After 10 minutes of practice he summoned 15 clones to use them as sparing partners.

* * *

Meanwhile in council chambers, there was a council meeting regarding giving field promotion for those, who fought in the war. After discussing who will be promoted, Tsunade decided that she'll announce results of the meeting tomorrow. She also said that she's planning to choose her successor, and she'll announce her decision in one month. After that being said, the meeting ended.

* * *

After 3 more hours of training we find tired, but satisfied Naruto back in his apartment. He was sitting in his living room, sipping some green tea while thinking.

_"Maybe I should focus on elemental ninjutsu? After all, I don't have any elemental techniques besides wind versions of __**Rasengan**__." _

**"That's probably the best you can do now, besides chakra control training of course." **Kurama decided to speak his mind.

_"Gah, don't remind me of it, I hate those exercises. They're boring. As for elemental ninjutsu, I should probably look in shinobi library for some scrolls. I'll go there tomorrow, I'm too tired to go there today." _Replied Naruto.

**"I thought it's nearly impossible to tire you down." **Fox mocked.

_"Try to do those boring exercises for 4 hours straight, and then spar with clones for another hours and not be tired!" _Naruto mentally shouted while tick mark formed on his forehead.

**"I don't need to spar or train chakra control. I can simply blow everything and everyone with a Bijūdama." **The fox replied smugly, clearly amused by his host's annoyed expression.

**"As for your chakra control, you can always send a clone to train instead of the real you."**

_"It's not as simple as it looks. My clones are lazy, I bet they'll start to complain about how boring their task is. If I simply leave them unsupervised they'll just sit and play cards or something. And on top of that, if I try to use too many of them it'll give me a massive headache." _Naruto deadpanned.

**"That's not my fault. Anyway I'd advise you to look after some Fūton jutsu scrolls. Wind was always your primary affinity, and it'll be probably easiest element for you to learn right now. After you find some wind techniques you should probably look for some Suiton or Doton jutsu, because right now you don't have any defensive technique." **Fox reasoned.

_"Yea, that's good idea. But I'll worry about it tomorrow. Right now I'm going to take a shower, grab something to eat and then go to sleep. I'm tired." _With that said, Naruto closed their mental link and went to bathroom. After really quick shower and 3 cups of instant ramen he went to his bedroom, stripped to boxers and went straight to bed, not bothering himself with discarded clothes lying on the floor.

* * *

Next morning, it was 9 o'clock when Naruto awoke himself due to doorbell ringing constantly. He got up from his bed, put some shirt and shorts, and went to open the door. "I'm coming!" He yelled, hoping that ringing would stop. It was giving him a headache. After all Naruto wasn't really morning person. He usually sleeps until noon. When he finally opened the door, he found a Bird masked ANBU waiting outside.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-sama requires your presence immediately." Masked nin said in emotionless, professional tone.

"Alright Tori-san, let me get dressed." Naruto replied and went back to his apartment. He returned after 5 minutes dressed in black shinobi pants and sandals, black and orange shirt and his new orange trench coat. On his forehead rested his new hitai-ate. He closed door to his apartment and pocketed the key.

"I'm ready to see Baa-chan!" He declared. Masked ANBU placed hand on Naruto's shoulder and both of them vanished in a puff of smoke, only to reappear in Hokage Tower.

Naruto entered Tsunade's office with annoyed expression. He saw almost everyone from Konoha 11, save for Neji. His friends were looking at his new outfit, but he ignored the looks he received from everyone and yelled:

"What's going on Baa-chan!? Why have you summoned me this early, do you know what time is it?! You said few days ago that you haven't any real missions for me, aside from those chores you call D rank missions!" Tsunade hardly resisted the urge to send him to Sunagakure via chakra powered punch.

"Shut up and listen Brat! You didn't even let me say a word!" She yelled at him back. Everyone else simply sweatdroped at their antics.

"As I was going to say, before someone decided to interrupt me "- She gave Naruto a death glare – "I summoned you here because of council meeting, that took place yesterday. Shinobi council decided to promote in ranks some of our ninja, for their performance during the war." She couldn't say anything else, courtesy of excited Naruto who started to yell:

"Yatta! I'm going to be promoted! I'll no longer be a genin dattebayo!" And then he was silenced by punch.

"Thank you Sakura" Tsunade said. "So, Aburame Shino please step forward." She said.

Shino took step forward. "For your skills shown in 4th shinobi world war, as Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato I herby promote you to rank of Jōnin. Congratulations."

Shino nodded and took his place back with his team. Then Tsunade continued with everyone else, until only Rock Lee, Sakura and Naruto left. She looked at the green clad ninja, thinking what to say. After few seconds she finally spoke:

"Rock Lee, please step forward." He obeyed immediately.

"Due to your inability to use ninjutsu or genjutsu I cannot promote you to full Jōnin rank." Lee's face saddened. "However, your skills in taijutsu clearly deserve higher rank than chūnin. So as Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato I herby promote you to rank of Tokubetsu Jōnin. Congratulations!" Lee immediately started to yell about his 'Flames of Youth', but Tenten quickly silenced him. It wasn't time for his outbursts.

"Haruno Sakura, please step forward. Your skills as medic are on par with my own. Your combat skills are also very high, you're one of strongest kunoichi in our village. So as Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, and as your sensei I herby promote you to rank of Jōnin. Congratulations and keep up with your training!" Sakura blushed slightly, after being praised by her master in front of rest of Konoha 11.

"Arigatou, Shishou." She replied.

"Now, Uzumaki Naruto, please step forward." She didn't have to say it twice. The blonde haired Uzumaki stood before her in matter of milliseconds.

"You are always loud and annoying brat, never showing any form of respect. You're also the only genin listed as S-rank shinobi. It's unusual to promote someone from genin rank straight to Jōnin. However you once again showed why you're called 'Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja.' Your performance during the war leave no room to argue. You're probably the strongest shinobi in Konoha right now, even stronger than myself. So as Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato I herby promote you to rank of Jōnin. Congratulations Gaki, I'm proud of you." Tsunade said, tears of joy slowly welling in her eyes. _"You really have matured a lot Naruto." _She thought with a smile.

"Yatta! I'm a Jōnin now! No more crappy missions!" He shouted, then came closer to Tsunade and hugged her tightly. Thank you, thank you Baa-chan." He said.

"It's fine Gaki, you deserve it." She replied. The female Senju was happy for her surrogate son. But at the same time it pained her, that in a month she'll ruin his lifelong dream…

"Allright, you're all dismissed." She said with authority. She looked for the last time at departing Uzumaki. _"I hope that you'll forgive me someday, for what I'm about to do, Naruto."_

After leaving Tsunade's office Naruto decided to go to the library and look for some jutsu scrolls. After all library wasn't far from Hokage Tower. But before terrorizing shinobi library he thought that he could at least try to send some clones to train chakra control. In theory, 2 Bunshins should be the right amount. If he sends more, there is possibility that clones would try to find some entertainment instead of training. So he formed familiar cross handsign, and 2 doppelgangers appeared beside original.

"Allright guys, go to training grounds and start chakra control training!" Original ordered.

"But Boss! This is so boring, why don't you do this yourself?" The clone asked.

"Because I'm going to the library. Reading is as boring as chakra control exercises, so stop complaining and go." Replied annoyed Naruto.

"O..K, O.K. Boss, we'll go. But only because you're doing something even worse. We hate reading." With that said both bunshins took off and headed toward training grounds, while original Naruto entered library muttering under his nose something about 'annoying smartass clones'.

* * *

Some time later…

"Gaaahh, that's it! I'm gonna snap! Whole library and not even one stupid scroll about wind jutsu!" Naruto yelled frustrated, forgetting that he's still in a library.

"Shhh! You're supposed to be quiet! This is library, not some kind of yelling contest." Librarian scolded him.

"Sorry…" He said, while rubbing back of his head sheepishly. He was disappointed. After Asuma and Danzō died, he's the only wind user in Konoha. And during Nagato's attack the few wind jutsu scrolls that were in a library, were simply destroyed… That meant Naruto couldn't learn any wind based attack, unless Gaara agrees to send him some scrolls from Suna. So with a frown on his face, blond Uzumaki decided to leave. It was still early, and he decided to stroll through the village. Maybe some ramen would change his foul mood, even if only for a little.

Unbeknownst to him, Sasuke also decided to go on a walk around. He was still thinking, why Naruto asked him that question about Itachi's eyes. And lack of knowledge was something, that unnerved him. Unable to find an answer, he left his house to clear his mind. Little did he know, that he'll find perfect opportunity to get what he wants. After few minutes of walking he spotted his former teammate sitting on a nearby bench and frowning. It was very unusual to see Naruto with serious look on his face, instead of that stupid shit eating grin. Last Uchiha decided to approach his friend, maybe he could force him to spill some beans.

"Oi, Usuratonkachi. What's with that look? Did someone burn your favourite ramen stand or something?" He asked with his trademark face expression, while sitting next to the blonde shinobi.

"Hey Sasuke-teme. It's nothing really!" Naruto replied, his frown immediately changed to one of his stupid smiles, however Sasuke wasn't fooled.

"Geez, Naruto. Just say it. I know that you're hiding something. You're not the type to walk around scowling. So just spill it." Raven haired teen replied annoyed.

"Gaah, fine! It's just that I was in a library. I tried to find some scrolls with wind techniques, because wind is my primary affinity and I wanted to learn some other elemental jutsu."

Naruto explained, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, thinking about blondes words. It was very un-Naruto-ish to go to the library. Everyone knows that Naruto hates reading.

"But guess what? There aren't any wind scrolls in this damn library, everything was destroyed during Pein's attack, and now I'm the only wind user in Konoha. I'm seriously thinking of bringing Nagato back to life, only to kill him again for destroying my chance to learn something useful." Naruto ranted. Meanwhile Sasuke found a way to use this situation for his advantage.

"Hn, wind technique you say? I think I might be able to help you a little. But not for free of course." He said with a smirk.

"Really? That's great, just tell me what do you want from me!" Naruto's mood did a 180 in a millisecond and Sasuke's eyes gained an evil glint. _"He took the bait."_

"Here is the deal. I can give you a scroll with a jutsu or two, that I managed to copy from Danzō during our fight. In return I want you to tell me something. How does it sound to you?"

"Something smells fishy here. Don't you thnk the price is a little to low? What do you want me to tell you Sasuke?" Naruto asked suspiciously and Sasuke inwardly cursed his luck. Naruto is usually a careless idiot, and yet right now he has to show some intelligence. Sasuke decided to tell the truth, hoping that Naruto will agree.

"I want you to tell me why were you so curious about how do I feel about having Itachi's eyes. I doubt it was simply out of curiosity, you were too serious about it. As I said earlier, I know you're hiding something. Something happened to you during your fight with Madara, am I right?" Sasuke asked and Naruto tensed, which confirmed Sasuke's statement. Inside blondes head Kurama decided to give Naruto some advice.

**"Just tell him Naruto. You'll have to spill it someday, so might as well do it now? The sooner you tell it to someone, the better. Later it'll be a lot harder."** Kurama tried to convince his host. **"Besides, you'll gain new technique without waiting for Gaara's help."**

_"Fine, I'll do it. Even if only for those jutsu." _ Was young sage's reply.

"O.K. Sasuke, I'll show you why I asked you about Itachi's eyes. But promise me that you wont tell anyone. And please don't ask about the details. I'm not ready to talk about it yet." Naruto finally gave in.

"Good. I'll come to your apartment today around 6 pm. I'll need some time to write the jutsu down in a scroll." Sasuke said and went back in the direction of his house, clearly satisfied. Naruto on the other hand decided to go grab some ramen from Ichiraku's. After all, he went to HokageTower without breakfast and was rather hungry. Maybe after some ramen he'll go check how are his clones doing in their chakra control training. With lazy bunshins you can never be too careful.

* * *

After eating 12 bowls of ramen and checking on his lazy doppelgangers, Naruto returned to his home. On his way back, he bumped into Konohamaru, who congratulated him getting promoted, and asked if Naruto could teach him some new cool jutsu. Older boy sighed, and said that he doesn't know any Katon jutsu, but maybe he could teach him summoning. Konohamaru agreed immediately and said, that maybe he could use his grandfather's monkey summons. Then, they parted ways, and Naruto went straight to his home.

It was almost 6, when Naruto heard doorbell ring, no doubt Sasuke was behind the door. He opened the door and greeted his friend, the last Uchiha replied with trademark 'Hn'.

"Do you have the scroll Sasuke?" Naruto immediately asked, not even bothering himself to show some etiquette. Sasuke scowled, but nodded.

"You know usuratonkachi,"- dark haired boy started – "it's not how you should treat a guest. You could at least show some manners and ask if I want something to drink. But it's just like you." Sasuke scolded his friend. Naruto grumbled about 'arrogant pricks reprimanding him in his own house' but offered some tea to Sasuke, who agreed. After getting settled in living room, future Uchiha clan head took out two scrolls from his pocket. He opened the first one, and unsealed a Sake bottle and 2 saucers. Naruto looked at him with wide eyes.

"What are you looking at?" - asked Sasuke - "It's to make it easier for you to talk dobe, besides it's normal to drink Sake during reunions like this, and you're an adult."

"Yhm" was Naruto's intelligent response. Sasuke resisted the urge to facepalm, it was way beneath an elite like him to do so.

"What's in the second scroll?" The blonde asked.

"Geez, Naruto… It's the jutsu you wanted. I thought you'd know."

"I knew it, I just wanted to be sure." Naruto said a little embarrassed.

"Yea, right. Whatever." Sasuke replied not really caring about what Naruto said, while placing one saucer filled with Sake in front of his friend, and the other one in front of himself. They drank the contents of the saucers in one gulp, and Sasuke started questioning Naruto.

"So tell me, why did you ask me that question Naruto. What happened during your fight? I don't remember you having an eye transplant or something. Normally I wouldn't care, however you're acting different. You seem more calm and serious than usual. Not to mention I can feel some kind of power radiating from you. And I'm not talking about the fox. I want to know what is it." Sasuke said. His old teammate knew that he couldn't hide the truth anymore. So he sighed, and started to tell Sasuke what happened to him.

"During my fight with Madara, I managed to wound him severely. If he didn't something quick, he would die. So he decided to use some kinjutsu on me, to absorb my life force and heal himself. But in the end he failed... And I ended up absorbing rest of his life force, along with some of his power." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him, and asked seriously:

"What kind of power did you absorb?"

Naruto didn't say a word. Instead he sighed again, and closed his eyes, channeling some chakra into them. When he reopened his eyes, his trademark cerulean blue orbs were gone, replaced with entire eyeballs colored metallic purple, black dot like pupils and unmistakable four black concentric rings forming ripple like pattern. The Rinnegan. Sasuke saw that Naruto felt rather uneasy showing him his eyes. It was understandable. The Uchiha was probably the first person to see Naruto's Rinnegan.

"I think I understand now." Sasuke said after few moments of silence. "I understand why you act so different. I know why you asked me about Itachi's eyes. You were simply afraid of using your Rinnegan, weren't you? You're the only person affraid of your own eyes. Scaredy-cat... You still can't think of them as your own." Naruto only nodded, while deactivating his eyes. Sasuke poured some sake into saucers, and they drank the mind numbing liquid again. Then he handed the jutsu scroll to Naruto.

"Here is your wind jutsu. Try not to hurt yourself too badly while learning it. And when you master your new eyes, we will fight. I want to fight you at your full power, usuratonkachi" He said with a smirk.

"You can count on it teme!" The youngest sage in history replied, his mood already changed back being cheerful. They drank rest of Sake, and Sasuke decided to go home. Naruto just sat in now empty living room, holding jutsu scroll, his friend has given him. He reluctantly opened the scroll. Inside he found not one, but four techniques: **Fūton: Shinkūjin (Wind Release: Vacuum Blade)**, **Fūton: Shinkūgyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere)**, **Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere)**, **Fūton: Shinkū Renpa (Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves)**. Description of those techniques was rather detailed, and Naruto knew that he'll be able to learn them with ease.

* * *

The rest of the month was rather uneventful for our orange loving shinobi. He managed to learn those 4 wind jutsu, he received from Sasuke. It wasn't that hard, after all his eyes helped him understand those techniques way better. 2 or 3 of his clones were doing chakra control exercises everyday. His chakra control was now on a whole different level than before, and while he was still nowhere near Sakura's or even Hinata's level, he finally succeeded in making a **Rasengan** with one hand. It was good enough to start learning some abilities that his eyes granted him, like control over repulsive and attractive forces. He also helped Konohamaru learn how to summon. Young genin managed to convince Enma, to let him sign the monkey contract. He also spent some free time with his friends. However Sasuke was still the only person, who knew of his Rinnegan.

* * *

It was the day, that Tsunade was going to name her successor. Naruto was sure that he was going to be the next Hokage. He waited with the rest of his friends in front of Hokage Tower for Tsunade to announce her decision. Finally after few minutes she appeared on a rooftop dressed in her Kage robes, and spoke to the people gathered in front of her.

"People of Konoha! We're gathered here today, because I decided to choose my successor today. As some of you may know, next year I'm going to retire from my job as The Hokage. The war left me to tired to do this job properly, and I'm going to trust future of this village to next generation." She announced loudly, using chakra to amplify her voice. Everyone present started to think, who'll become the next leader of their village. Naruto was loosing his patience, he was excited. He wanted to yell at 'his Baa-chan' to hurry up, but somehow restrained himself. Tsunade finally started to speak again.

"My successor is one of the strongest people in this village, trained by one of Densetsu no Sannin, as well as Hatake Kakashi. This person fought, and helped countless people during the war. To me, this person is like my own child." Now Naruto wanted to jump ant yell at top of his lungs. _"My dream is becoming real! I'm really going to be Hokage dattebayo!" _He thought to himself. However Tsunade's next words shocked him to the core.

"I announce my student, Haruno Sakura as the next Hokage!" She bellowed. Naruto was stunned.

_"What?! S-sakura-chan will be the next Hokage? B-but why? Is it a joke or something? A nightmare perhaps? Why did Baa-chan chose Sakura-chan over me?" _He thought to himself. He wanted to yell, to ask Tsunade why. However against his Uzumaki temper, he decided to slowly back off. So he silently disappeared into the crowd.

When he was far enough from Tower, he sped up towards forests surrounding Konoha. He wanted to be alone, to vent his frustration. He felt betrayed by Tsunade. She knew that being Hokage was his dream, his ultimate goal in life. When he was sure, that no one was around, he finally lost control over himself. Eyes flashed purple instantly, powered by his enormous chakra reserves. _"Tendō"_- Naruto whispered in his mind. He felt power building within him. After few seconds his eyes widened and repulsive force exploded from him with a supersonic boom. In matter of seconds the whole surrounding area was destroyed beyond recognition, simply turned into crater.

Back in Konoha, no one spotted that Naruto disappeared, save for Hinata. She saw his face, when he heard who'll be his next leader. She saw him heading towards forests surrounding the village and wanted to follow him, however she lost his track when he sped up. _I hope you're allright Naruto-kun." _She thought worriedly. The rest of the crowd was cheering loudly for their next Hokage.

Back in the destroyed forest, Naruto was now hammering the fallen forestry with one **Rasengan **after another. His rage was slowly fading. He stayed there for the rest of the day. It was around 2 am when he exhausted his stamina and finally decided to return to the village, and come back to his house. Kurama was silent, giving his host time to think. Naruto needed some time alone, he'll talk to him next day.

* * *

For next 3 days Naruto was too depressed to even leave his house. Some people started to worry for him, one of them being Tsunade. She decided to talk to him, or at least try to explain her decision to him. Besides the village council was pressing Tsunade to make Naruto a Jōnin Sensei for a team, that will leave the Academy after next graduation exams. She thought that it's not bad idea to find him something to do. So she decided to summon him to her office.

Said blonde was now having a conversation with his inner demon.

**"So you decided to leave the village?"** Giant Kitsune asked his host.

_"Yeah, being Hokage was my only goal in life. Now I'll have to find another dream to pursue. I think it's a good idea to go on a few year trip around Elemental Nations. Maybe even further. Life is too short to sit in one place and do nothing. Not to mention I can continue Ero-sennin's tradition. Who knows, maybe I'll manage to rebuild village's spy network?"_ The blonde sage replied to his inner beast.

Kurama was pleased with Naruto's reasoning. After all traveling around will certainly be more exciting than staying in the village.

**"So when are we going to leave? And more important: Where will we go first?" **Fox asked. Naruto started to think for a while, and said:

_"Probably we'll stay here for another week. I need to gather supplies. As for the place we're going… I think about Amegakure. This is the place where everything started. I wanna se Nagato's home village with my own eyes."_ Naruto said. He could probably talk to Kurama a little longer, but the sound of doorbell brought him back to reality.

_"Damn, who is it…" _He thought somewhat annoyed. When he opened the door, he saw Sakura waiting for him impatiently. He looked at her with face completely blank of emotions.

"Hi Sakura-chan." He greeted the pinkette. "What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Tsunade-sama sent me here to tell you, to come to her office." She told him.

"Okay…" Was his reply. No questions, no loud yelling. It was clear to pink haired girl that Naruto wasn't allright, but she decided not to ask him any questions. After getting redressed in his new outfit, Naruto closed his apartment door, pocketed the key and followed Sakura to HokageTower silently. Few minutes later he was in front of Tsunade's desk.

When he hasn't greeted her, she decided to break the ice herself.

"Naruto, I'm sorry…" was all she could say before Naruto interrupted her.

"Cut the crap Baa-chan, just tell me what do you want from me." He replied in a cold tone.

"Listen Naruto. I couldn't nominate you as the Hokage. Even if I wanted. I know that you're very strong, and villagers really do like you now. But you lack a lot of knowledge. Knowledge that you'll probably never be able to learn. Without it you cannot hope to lead the village properly. Sakura on the other hand is a lot smarter than you, when it comes to politics and other stuff. She'll learn those things in no time." She said. Naruto looked at her with hurt expression on his face.

"Is this the reason? Because I'm not a bookworm like Sakura?!" He asked loudly, his temper rising. Tsunade knew headache was ahead.

"Let me ask you something Baa-chan. What are Hokage's advisors for?" Naruto asked her. Tsunade admitted in her mind, that Naruto DID have a point. She wanted to say something, but Naruto cut her off.

"Thank you for not having any faith in me Baa-chan. But as you said yourself: 'Hokage is a fool's job.' At least I wont drown in paperwork. If that's all, then I'll leave." He said, and started to turn towards office door, but Tsunade spoke to him again.

"Naruto, wait! I have something else to tell you."

"I'm listening." Was his response.

"I decided to assign you as a Jōnin Sensei to a genin team. You'll find who'll be on your team after graduation exams." She said, thinking that Naruto will appreciate his new role.

"I refuse." He said.

"What?" She asked him, not really believing her ears.

"I said, that I refuse. I'm not going to teach some bunch of annoying brats. I'm rather crappy teacher if you ask me, so NO. Besides I already have some plans for the next few years, and that certainly don't include doing D rank missions with few snotty brats." He said.

"Naruto! You can't refuse an appointment from the Hokage!" Sakura scolded him.

"Of course I can. Did you forget already whose student I was?" Naruto asked her. Sakura didn't know what was on her teammate's mind, but Tsunade's honey brown eyes widened.

"Y-you're not thinking about?" - "Leaving the village?" Naruto ended the question for Tsunade, and she nodded.

"In a fact, yes. I'm planning to go on a trip for few years, using my travel rights as Ero-sennin's successor. I have a lot of things to think about, and I can't do it here." He stated. Tsunade knew, that she has nothing to say in this matter. After all it was Hi no Kuni Daimyō who gave free travel rights to the Sannin, and only he could revoke them. After Jiraya's death, his rights passed on his last apprentice – Naruto.

"Is there any way to make you stay in Konoha?" Hokage asked her fellow Blond, hoping that he'll think about it again.

"No. My decision is final. But don't worry, it's not like I'll never come back here. I still love this village. I'll return here someday. But don't expect me here too soon."

He said, and left the office via window, just like his late master. And true to his words, after week of gathering supplies and saying goodbye to his friends, Uzumaki Naruto left Konoha for his first lone trip. Amegakure no Sato being his destination place…

* * *

**AN: I know that making Sakura the Hokage is rather unusual for Fanfictions. And some of you may not like it. But I wanted to write something different. Tell me what do you think about it. Till next time!  
**


End file.
